mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Alasia Eskaven
''Common Statistics Name: Alasia Eskaven Race: Human Age: 28 Height: 173 cm Weight: 68 kg Hair: Raven Black. Skin Tone: Tanned Skin Texture: Smooth except for several scars on her palms and on her arms, her hands are callous after long years of handling tomes and spell ingridients. Eye Color: Vivid black, though even though it mashes with her eyestones, they are still clearly visable. Recognizable Features:'''A faceless mask made of ebony and painted with stylized paint that shines when a light reflects off it. '''Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Abyssal, Infernal, Draconic, Dwarven Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: Undisclosed. Class: Wizard/Shadow Adept Alignment: Neutral Evil ''General Character Information Alasia is a reclusive individual who usually does not intiate a conversation. Or so it appears. A faceless mask dons her face and is never taken down for any occasion. Prone to fits of explosive anger at times, yet otherwise calm and collected. She often sports various books and quills which she manages magicaly to write and sketch. ''Appearance Height: 173 CM Weight: 68 KG Alasia is a slender but otherwise not that remarkable human. Her skin is tanned from long hours in the sun, but the most remarkable feature is the combination of a hood and face mask that covers her head. The mask keeps her whole face covered and the hood hides her hair from view. Her arms are long, and delicate. Her fingers seem unnaturally long for a human and dexterous. She usually wears near form fitting robes made of blue linen and silk. Emblazoned with arcane sigils and laced with various pockets that smell faintly like sulfur and decaying animals. Her belt is crafted out of linked metal and upon which are set several bags and cases holding myriad of supplies. On her back lies a single holster holding an ebony black staff topped with an alabaster child sized skull set with two glowing gems in each eye socket. There may be more weapons on her persona but most are hidden from view by the robes. ''Personality Alasia seems dark and brooding, and is prone to fit of explosive anger. But most of the time her demeanor and personality is open and curteous. Most of the time she is situated in some corner reading and keeps to herself for the most part, except for a few people she counts as friends. But it could all be a facade as her true emotions and personality may aswell be sealed behind the mask. ''Ability Scores Strength (8): Alasia is not strong, in fact she is quite weak. Long times spent in musty and dark towers studying and experimenting have wasted away her strenght. She relies on magic to do any heavylifting she requires and does not concern herself with brute strenght. Dexterity (12): Alasia is slender and lean, long years of casting spells and enduring the riggors of apprenticeship has turned her body more to it's use, it being most visable with her long slender fingers, which she can deftly move through even the most difficult hand gestures. Constituion (12): Despite Alasias fraility she is still healthy, she shows no real sign of sickness or any other unhealthy attributies. Intelligence (22): Alasia Is highly intellectual, she loves reading books and studying every more lore and seeks knowledge at all costs. She adores logical debates and does not shy from the chance of commiting herself to one. Being born and bred in Halruua has only increased her natural ability to comprehend and understand. Wisdom (12): Alasia is not very wise, she is prone to commiting the same stupid mistakes time after time, and sometimes becomes absent-minded to things around her. But she has the ability to remember whatever she learns. Charisma (10): Alasias feature are not that remarkable, and her personality and manner do not make her very charismatic, and frankly she does not seem to care. The mask that adorns her face do not help matters either. ''Statistics Human female Wizard 9 / Shadow Adept 10 NE Medium humanoid AC 27 Hp 139 Fort +9, Ref +8, Will +12 Melee Necrotic Staff of Power +11/+6 unbuffed Base Atk +9 School of magic : Necromancy '''Frequent Combat Gear Necrotic Staff of Power, The Spiteful Imp Spell-Like Abilities Shadow shield 1 round day/level, Shadow walk 1/day, Shadow Clone 1/day Abilities (With Items) Str 12, Dex 15, Con 16, Int 31, Wis 12, Cha 13 SQ familiar (Asmodan,Raven), Darkvision/low light vision. Feats Craft Wondrous Item, Empower Spell, Extend Spell, Greater Spell Focus Necromancy, Darkvision,Combat Casting, Shadow Weave, Spell penitration, Thoughness , Scribe Scroll, Shield Proficiency, Spell Focus (Illusion), Summon Familiar, , Weapon Proficiency (Wizard) Skills (With Items) Appraise +10, Bluff +1, Concentration +25, Craft Armor +10, Craft Trap +10, Craft Weapon +10, Disguise +1, Heal +1, Hide +1, Intimidate -4, Knowledge (Anceint Netheril) + 20, Knowledge (Arcana) +32, Knowledge (History, General) 24, Knowledge (The Planes) +32, Listen +1, Lore +32, Move Silently +1, Parry +1, Perform +0, Persuade +1, Search +10, Spellcraft +42, Spot +1, Taunt +1, Tumble +11 Carried Possessions Misc. Gear plus Necrotic Staff of Power, Ioun Amulet, Supreme Ring of Munin 2, The Spiteful Imp (Shield), Arrow Catching Gloves, Cloak of Fortification +4, Halruuan Battle Robes, Shar's Belt of Priestly Might, Abyss Runner, Purple Wings, Spinning top, Wand of Fire, Wand of Missiles, Staff of Power, Nights final rest, Nailed Mask +6, Rod of Terror, Superp Rod of Negation, Portable Hole ''Background Undisclosed OOC Information Playing Status: Active Current Character Level: 19 Wizard Current Character Alignment: Neutral Evil Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since Around Late 2005, early 2006 Category:PC